Fansino cronicles 1: A charmed Slayer?
by Charmed Slayer
Summary: Well its no. 1 so I guess its just the intro- meet every1,learn about the new big evil


A Charmed Slayer?

Disclaimer: Okay so we don't own any of the characters (they are property of WB network) but we would have thought that was obvious. Please don't sue because we don't have any money as we are still in high school so you won't get anything because if we did have money we wouldn't be writing fan fiction we would be staring in it. You'll just have to wait until we receive our powers then we meet a district attorney while vanquishing a demon. Until that time we would just have to plead insanity (we could use this disclaimer as evidence) and then get a whitelighter to heal our brains. We are not posting this for profit because can you honestly tell us that it would earn us anything. If anything we would lose money so we don't even know why we bother, we are just poor obsessed fans who's brains are made up of Buffy and Charmed related stuff. So read our fan fic and see if you like it or hate it tell us we need to know if we suck at writing fan fic or if we could actually become multimillionaires script writers. 

A/N: This is our first piece of fan fic we hope you like it, we promise the next story will be a lot more interesting. Reviews would be appreciated. 

Buffy was on her normal patrol, she thought it was very quiet for a change. But that wasn't to last. Then suddenly a huge great ugly demon jumped out in front of her, she kicked the demon, it went flying and landed on a gravestone but before she had time to kick it again it grabbed her leg. 

"I didn't come asking for trouble I have a sacred object to give you but only in exchange for the weapon of a god that I know you have in your procession." 

She said to the demon "how to you know I will want this so called sacred object" 

"Because it posses the power to help you find people like you who also help the innocence from demons and the supernatural" 

"That's very funny but I know that there is only one slayer in all the world, well maybe 2, but there's no more" 

"Not slayers, Witches" 

"Witches?" 

******* 

Meanwhile in San Francisco it was a normal day for Prue, Piper and Phoebe. 

"Phoebe catch" Shouted Prue. 

Phoebe leaped in to the air and caught the vanquishing potion in her right hand and threw it at the demon. It burst in to flames and detirated. 

"That was too close" Said Piper getting to her feet. 

"Well will be ready for the next demon the source sends us" Prue said as the 3 left the alley to go home. 

******* 

Buffy stood there for a while, how could she trust a demon, she couldn't but she did think that the small wooden box he was holding looked interesting and Giles would probably know what it is. 

"So?" Said the Demon 

"So" Said Buffy spinning around kicking the demon in the hand, and as he dropped the box she made a grab for it and ran as fast as she could back to the magic box to show Giles. 

When she got there she handed the box to Giles, Giles examined it muttering words like interesting, amazing. 

"What?" Said Buffy interrupting his thoughts. 

"Well this belongs to the Charmed Ones" 

"I'm sorry the Charmed Ones, who are they?" 

"They are the 3 most powerful witches in the world." 

"Wow!" 

"The demon said that the wooden box is a sacred object that can tell me how to meet others like me who, save the innonce." 

"Well he was right, this is a very powerful, when ever it is opened, it lets the person holding it know where the Charmed Ones are, and how to find them". 

"So can I open it"? 

"Well I guess we should return it to the charmed ones as they probably didn't know they had it, if it gets into the wrong hands it could be dangerous." 

"But what will they do with it?" 

"Well I suspect that they can use it to call greater powers" 

Buffy took the box from Giles, and opened it she felt a little dizzy as she looked into, she saw three young women entering a house, they it went blurry and what looked like words began to appear they, became clearer and clearer. Buffy read them out loud, she couldn't understand why Giles was looking very worried and telling her to stop. But he was becoming more and more distant. 

"What the Hell is that?" Piper said pointing to a load of shinny bright orange lights in the centre of Halliwell manor living room.

"Why are you asking me how would I know?" replied Phoebe.

********

They all watched in astonishment as Buffy appeared in their living room. 

"Who are you?" Prue said. 

"Where am I, and who are you?" said Buffy 

"Okay" said Phoebe "You don't know what your doing here" 

"No I was just talking to Giles when I opened this box" Buffy held out the box. "And then I read these words that appeared and now I'm here, but I saw you, you and you". 

" What you saw us in that box?'' said Prue 

"Yeah" 

"And now you're here" 

"Looks like it", said Piper 

"And you're not some source of big evil?", said Phoebe. 

Buffy stifled a laugh " Your joking right? I'm the complete opposite". 

"I'm a slayer" 

"A slayer" Prue asked, "What is that?" 

"Why should I tell you?" 

"Well because I know, that you know there is more than what there appears to be on this earth? Otherwise you would have been more shocked about what happened to you." 

"Okay I kill vampires and demons" 

"Just like us…. Well except for the vampires part…well not yet anyway." Yelled Phoebe surprised. 

"PHOEBE!!!!!" Shouted Prue and Piper. 

"What?" 

"How do we not know that she's not sent by the source to get information?" 

"Who????" Said Buffy 

"For that reason" Said Phoebe. 

"Well, lucky guess" Said Piper 

******* 

The next morning Buffy woke up in the guest room in Halliwell manor, she had a slight panic attack, where the hell am I. Then the memories of the previous night came flooding back to her. She got out of bed and went downstairs to find Piper and Phoebe drinking coffee. 

"Errrr… Hi" said Buffy drowsily 

"Sleep well" said Phoebe 

"Yeah" 

"Ready to kick some demon butt" 

"Everyday" 

Prue entered the kitchen, quoting from the book of shadows. 

"Listen to this the box is called 'The Box of the Beate Quidam" 

"Excuse me Prue, a little help here" exclaimed Phoebe. 

"Beate Quidam mean blessed one in Latin" 

"Meaning?" said Piper. 

"Meaning that this box belongs to us, it can be used for good or evil" 

"That's exactly what Giles" said Buffy 

"How come we didn't know we had it" said Piper. 

"That's what we have to figure out" said Prue. 

"Your beginning to sound a lot like Giles, Speaking of Giles and home, where the hell am I and do you have a phone." 

Just then the phone rang and Phoebe bolted from the room and towards the phone shouting "I'll get it." 

After a quick conversation on the phone she came back. 

"Who was that?" asked Buffy. 

"Cole" 

"Who's Cole?" 

"Just this half demon half guy that I happen to be dating" 

"Been there done that" 

"What???" 

"So like to live on the darker side of life?" 

"Just because I protect the innocent doesn't mean I have to be innocent all the time." 

"You don't seem like the innocent type". 

"I'm mortally offended." 

"Yeah right!" 

"I hate to interrupt this friendship bonding but evil triad trying to kill us." Said Prue. 

"Right Phone Giles, err… Phone?" said Buffy 

"In the hall" said Piper pointing. 

"Thanks" 

********* 

"Hi Giles its Buffy" 

"Buffy where are you, thank god your safe." 

"I'm fine, I'm with the charmed ones." 

"Why didn't you listen to me when I told you to stop reading." 

"Well I'm fine, so does it matter." 

"Yes Buffy it does matter, you have to learn to listen to me, after all I am your watcher." 

"Well I am going to hang out here and help out the charmed ones, I'm sure they will send me back." 

"Buffy I don't know if that is such a good idea…" 

"Look just find out what you can on the box of Beate Quidam and the source of all evil." 

"Okay but be careful." 

"Okay, bye." 

"Interesting conversation?" asked Phoebe as she walked in from the kitchen. 

"Oh you know, the usual 'why don't you ever listen to me' thing" 

"Yeah, get that all the time." 

"From who?" 

"Sisters, white lighters…" 

"White lighters??" 

"Yeah, kinda like…a guardian angel" 

"Wish I had one of them" 

Phoebe picked up the box from the table in the hallway. She looked at it carefully, running her fingers over the carved symbol on the lid of the box. She noticed the symbol on the box was glowing. 

"Prue! Whys the box glowing" 

Prue emerged in the archway still carrying the box; she skimmed read the information, on the tattered page in front of her. 

" Oh god! It says the box glows when evil, is near" 

"Well that is not good". 

"Well were going to have to be on full alert as we don't know from how faraway the box can sense evil." 

"You take Buffy upstairs and put the book of shadows in the attic, and I'll go find Piper." 

"But what are we going to do just sit and wait for evil to attack." 

"What else can we do, we don't even know what is going to attack us, but at least we are prepared." 

"I guess your right" 

Phoebe and Buffy disappeared upstairs. 

********* 

"Did you hear that?" said Prue 

"What?" Said Piper 

"Look out!" 

"Who the hell are you?' 

"I've come for the box." 

"Phoebe, Buffy a little help here." They came running out of the kitchen. Phoebe jumped and grabbed hold of the top of the archway swinging a flying kick straight into the warlock. Sending him face first to the ground. 

"Buffy get the warlock." 

"Warlock?" 

"The guy you don't recognise" 

"Right I'm on it." 

As the warlock got to his feet Buffy rounded another kick into his stomach, sending the warlock flying again. Straight into the clock. 

"Buffy noooooo!" shouted Prue "The clock" 

The Warlock hit the clock shattering the clock into tiny pieces. 

"Why do we even to bother to have that thing replaced?" 

Buffy went to hit the warlock but she sent a flying punch into the wall instead, he had already disappeared and appeared behind Prue. 

"Prue behind you." 

Before Prue could do anything, Piper grabbed the nearest chair and whacked the warlock round the head with it. The warlock, charged for Buffy, before she had time to fight back she was smacked hard into the wall, feeling the painful crunch of her rib. Piper ran over to Buffy to help her. Mean while Phoebe and Prue were trying to fight the warlock when he disappeared and reappeared in front of Piper. 

"PIPER!" 

Before Piper had time to use her powers the warlock drew his athame right across Pipers stomach sending her crashing to the floor and crying in pain. Just before he disappeared he dripped the blood from the athame into a small pot, and then slipped it into his pocket saying. " Now I have the blood of one of the charmed ones, she will be one step closer to defeating you all." 

"LEO!" Shouted Prue as she ran to Pipers side "LEO!" 

Bright blue sparkly lights appeared in front of Buffy. 

"Phoebe what's that?" 

"Leo, quick over here Pipers hurt." 

Leo ran over to Piper and Prue, he looked down to see Piper on the floor unconscious a pool of blood surrounding her. 

"Oh God!"

Leo placed his hand just above Pipers wound, Buffy watched in astonishment as the deep gash in her stomach began to heal. Piper began to wake up.

"Leo…? What happened?" 

"That's what I'd like to know…Prue?" 

"Warlock attack." 

"Leo, Buffy's hurt." Said Phoebe. 

"Don't worry my slayer powers will kick in soon." Buffy tried to stand up. "Owww" 

"Let me just heal that for you." 

Leo lent over Buffy to heal her. 

"Who are you?" 

"I'm their white lighter, kind of like a watcher." 

" Oh yeah…you know about watchers?" 

"Yeah" 

Suddenly Cole burst in the room, a look of horror on his face. 

"Phoebe a warlock is planning on attacking you…Are you guys okay?" 

"Where were you like 10 minutes ago?" 

"Doesn't matter is everybody okay…" 

"Yeah, but evil warlock guy said something about taking Pipers blood to her, and she will come after us." Said Phoebe "And who is 'she'." She said looking at her sisters 

"Don't ask me I don't know who 'She' is." Said Piper 

"Well we better find out, before the next attack" Prue left the room to search the book of shadows. 

"Should I be slightly worried that, that scary guy has some of my blood and is taking it to her?" 


End file.
